Nichiyobi
by Spirited-Away
Summary: TAITO I read so many sad stories the past days, I felt I got to write something that cheers up... Tai waking up while Yamato laying next to him, the following hours


It's me again! Thanks to those who reviewed my other stories, love you all^^  
  
It's just a lil feel good Taito as I read so much sad stuff the past days. This goes after „Kyouka" but you really don't have to read it to understand this. It's just in the same universe, you know. And you know: I don't own Digimon  
  
  
  
Nichiyobi  
  
I yawn and open my eyes. Warm sunlight is flooding your room. I look at you, my beautiful angel and realize that you still are asleep. That surprises me because I'm always the one who sleeps till noon. I catch a short glimpse at my clock, and well, it is noon. I sigh and think of tonight. Yes, it was exhausting, but I was the one doing all the hard work, so why are you sleeping? But I truly don't mind... I love your face when you are asleep. So peaceful, that you can leave all your sorrows behind you and just feel secure. Simply adorable.  
  
I gently stroke your cheek, trying not to awake you, than let my fingertip follow the contours of your sweet face and finally place it on your lips. They are so soft. You know what? I do love every inch of you. I touch your nose, you snuffle and I'm forcing myself to stop cause I won't wake an angel, especially not if it's my angel. Lying here next to you, loving you so much and the best thing, knowing you are loving me back as much as I do makes me so unbelievable, almost unbearable happy... The sun streams into the room and shines on our faces... your hair seems even more being made of gold like it normally does. You are perfect. I don't know how to make you better and I don't want to. Years have gone by and I love you as strong direct after the coming out, perhaps even more.  
  
While watching you I suddenly got a strange feeling-I'm hungry! I grin and decide to get up. It's sad to leave but I'm gonna make some food so we could have breakfast here in bed.  
  
I sneak out of your bed, avoiding every sound. I'm going out to the kitchen as I realize I'm naked. It is Sunday and I guess your father wouldn't like to see me that way, even if he knows we are a couple since a month. I put on my boxers and T-shirt. That's enough, as I cannot find my pants. Where did I throw them yesterday? I sigh and leave the room, after a final glance on you. The floor is cold under my bare feet and I can hear every footstep I produce on the ground. I know the apartment like it was mine and feel home and safe when I'm here.  
  
Reaching the kitchen I see your father sitting there. „Ohayou gozaimasu, Ishida-san." I say with a bow „Good Morning Taichi. You up so early? Did my son throw you out of the bed?"  
  
Right after he found out we are an item, I felt kinda uncomfortable towards him, didn't know how to act or to behave. Now I'm talking normally with him but always trying not to offend him or anything.  
  
„No, first, of course he didn't and second, it's not early at all. Your son is still asleep and I thought I fetch some food-If I'm allowed to, Ishida- san." He nods and I open the refrigerator, take out some milk, juice, yogurt and butter, take some bread, open a cupboard to fetch two glasses, pull out a drawer to take spoons and knives, everything under the vigilant eyes of Ishida-san. Hell, I hope I did nothing wrong. I put the food on a tray, saying g'bye to your father and head to your room.  
  
As I walk in, your eyes are shut but I know you are not sleeping anymore. A little smile is on your face. But I know the game and place the tray on the floor. After I closed the door I lean over to you and kiss your lips. „Ohayou gozaimasu, tenshi. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Your answer is in wrapping your arms around me and pulling me back to bed. You place a kiss on my forehead and than whisper in my ear: „Very well... at least I lied right beside you!" In a normal voice you continue „And you are my Sleep-Well-Guarantee." I smile. „If I'm not more to you!" You laugh. „Baka! I love you!" „I love you too, Yama."  
  
We just look into each other's eyes for a while, feeling good. Finally I ask if you would like some breakfast. After a short moment you agree, looking innocently „If you feed me, I would like to have some." Why not? If I get a bit, too. I reach out for the yogurt and slip under the cover.  
  
You know, of course, that yogurt is a very sensual, no, a sexual thing. You don't think so? But, yes, it is. At least when you're going to eat it together with your oh-so-lovely boyfriend and are not going to use spoons but fingers. Now you agree with me?  
  
I open it and dip in my forefinger. You are watching me closely, but first of all, I taste it. Gotta look if it is good enough for you, you know? As I put the finger in my mouth, you really look disappointed, so what can I do but smile and dip my finger into the yogurt again, and this time I pass it over to you. You are lifting your head for you can reach it better and let your tongue run over it. Soon there's no more yogurt there, and I put my finger down the food another time. You lean over to take it in you mouth, than you suck a bit and all vanishes.  
  
We're eating us through the yogurt, than the other stuff follows. It takes some time but it's worth every second. Finally everything is eaten up and after another snuggles closer to the other we are ready to get up, to let disappear all Sunday-morning-mood. You give me one last kiss before you stand up, walk to your closet and dress.  
  
I keep on searchin my trousers and find them after some minutes under your desk. You laugh while I have to crawl down there to get them. Grinning you say „Why don't you just leave 'em there, koishii? I really love your sweet butt in your underwear. Why cover it?" This made me blush, even if I'm normally not the blushing kind. I take my pants and throw them after you. You catch them and grin „So you do agree? Thanks my dear. You don't want them back I guess?" „No, why should I?" I ask while coming closer to you, ready to fetch my trousers. You stretch out your tongue and run away. I got to chase you through the whole flat till I catch you in the living room, forced into a corner.  
  
„Give. Me. My. Pants." You sink to your knees acting like you are bidding me to forgive you, and you know I always do. I put on my pants while you are still kneeling down to me. „Do you apologize?" „Hai, Taichi-sama. I'll never do this again." You say nodding, but muffle afterwards „For the next few hours, at least." I sigh and plant a kiss on your forehead, than pull you up to me.  
  
„Tou-san there?" I point to the kitchen and you walk over to say hello. „Any plans for today?" I hear your fathers voice and your answer „Yeah, we're going to meet our younger siblings at the cinema, at – Fuck! Eh, sorry, tou-san, shit! Tai! We're late!" I look at my watch. Hell, where did the time go? We got 5 minutes to reach them at the movie-theater, so we better hurry.  
  
Not that it matters, Hikari and Takeru are always coming a bit later when they gonna meet with us. In seconds we brush dents and hair, slip in shoes and jacket, yell a goodbye to your father and run to the theater.  
  
Of course we are out of time as we reach the younger ones, but truly exhausted. They put on sarcastic looks when they said hello watching us leaning at each other, breathing heavily. Now my sister says something like we had a new record and Takeru nods: „Only 15 minutes, congratulations! You're getting better all the way." You look like you were going to kill your brother who now hides behind Hikari.  
  
I take one deep breath and answer: „Well, now we are here. Spending our precious time watching a stupid movie with our stupid relatives. So you could be pleased you are that important to us. We could have done so much other delighting things." Takeru grins: „Like making out and having passionate-umpf" You shut your brother mouths with both hands and quickly change the subject. „Well, I gotta buy the tickets, 'kay? Itoto-chan, Hikari, hand me your money."  
  
Waiting for you to come back I look at the blue sky. I love blue, as it is the color of your eyes. I could watch them the whole day without getting tired.  
  
You come back, handing me my ticket and receive a kiss as thank you. I don't know if we offend other people and it doesn't matter to me anymore, because you and I, that's the important thing, and I will never ever let you go, this is the one and only thing I know for sure, and I hope, no, I know, you are thinking the same way. And that makes me so unbelievable happy, I could embrace the whole world...  
  
...but for now, watching a movie and you sitting next to me, is enough.  
  
Owari^^  
  
Please be so kind to review... the title simply says Sunday (oh, how do I suck at titles) 


End file.
